The present disclosure generally relates to a smart response technology mattress.
Smart response technology (SRT) based mattresses are non-powered and include a plurality of foam-filled air chambers in the middle of the mattress that uses a pressure relief valve and a series of intake valves to pass air in and out of the system as weight is applied. The system dynamically adjusts to a person as they move around in bed displacing their weight to provide optimal pressure relief.